


Dance Again

by Alisarose



Category: Angels in America - Kushner, Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 是的，你们没看错，CP就是这么一个不靠谱拉郎（。说不靠谱吧其实也有那么几分靠谱，濒死的天使与不死的怪物（。（虽然配对是这样标，其实不算是谈恋爱，还是更像友情向吧，大概（





	1. 序：Nothing Looks the Same in the Light

血迹怎么也擦不掉。

Prior跪在地板上二十分钟了。地上的血迹丝毫没有淡去，就像它们已经和地板融为一体，就像这房子因窝藏一个“社会负担”而被打了烙印。

显然Louis上次回来时没来得及在抓走几件衣服之余打扫一下地上的狼藉。肯定是这样，他哭着，颤抖着，快进快出，害怕多待一秒钟都会被这屋子满载的记忆侵蚀灵魂。Prior完全能想象。那个没用的家伙。

当Prior出院回到这里，那天夜里留在地上的血污已经干透、氧化成暗棕色，横在卧室门口，在日光下更难以忽视。像一片凹陷处的阴影，一条通往地狱的隧道。

房东不会高兴的。Prior想。接着他又想到，房东无论如何都不会高兴，如果他将要死在这间屋子里。没人原意租住死过人的房子，更别提死的是个艾滋病人。

他把刷子丢回水桶里，筋疲力尽，深感挫败。这不是他擅长的，也许他应该请个钟点工来处理这些，但那意味着额外的花销。

是的。钱。

治疗可能需要很多钱，但不只是钱，还有关系。你应该让你父母知道。Belize这样劝告他。

不。他想。没门。

他深吸了一口气，打算再次拿起刷子。这时一团红色的身影砸破窗子滚进他的卧室，重重地撞在床沿，很可能在金属床架上留下了凹痕。

“这他妈的是……？！”他试图爬起来的慌乱动作打翻了水桶，满地的碎玻璃刺痛了他的手掌。

一个穿着红色紧身衣的怪人从他公寓的地板上爬起来，用尖锐的声音骂骂咧咧。无论他做了什么或即将做什么，Prior将无法从警探提供的罪犯资料中指认出他——那人的面目被完全隐藏在红黑相拼的头罩里。

万圣节还没到，化装派对就送上门了。好极了。

“哦，”闯入者像是刚刚注意到惊呆的受害人，“对不起砸了你的窗户。”

那人身上扎满了碎玻璃，但他看上去并不在意，或许是因为他腿上有一道更值得注意的伤口在簌簌滴着血。

哦，更多血迹。不能更好了。

那人一步跳上书桌，翻出窗外。

“对了，”他又探头进来说，“擦血要用苏打水加柠檬。” 

那人消失在窗外，Prior听到一连串枪声和重物落地的闷响。


	2. Bad Boys

“你该走了，我在等人。”

“等谁？”

Prior笑了，“不关你的事。”

他仍未见过这个男人的真容。姑且称为“男人”大概是没错的，尽管Prior知道关于他的某些事远远超出了我们对“人”的期待。

上个星期他顺着防火梯爬上来，试图在窗台上留下一叠现金——显然他本不打算留名，只是不巧Prior当时正坐在窗前。

赔你的窗子。戴着头罩的陌生人这样解释。

这也太多了。他看着那勒着封条的厚厚一叠钞票，不像什么正经来路的钱。况且，他早就修好了窗子，那已经是一个多月前的事了。

这样说来，Louis也搬走快两个月了。

他还没造访过Louis的新住处，可能也不比这里好多少。Louis喜欢这间公寓，他搬进来的那天脸上满是欣喜，在那之前他常常抱怨住在父母家里不得不应付种种叫人窝火的事。他喜欢这个卧室，从他第一次在这里过夜的时候起，他就喜欢这里。

有自己的地方真好。那天早上，Louis坐在窗前喝着热咖啡说。Prior半躺在床上，双肘撑起自己，仿佛就是在那个时刻决定了：他一定要拥有这个男人。这个软弱、敏感、对世界满怀异议的犹太男人。

Prior的父母不喜欢这里。他们只来过一次，在他刚刚离开家、租下这间屋子的时候。他们不赞成他住在这种“不安全”的街区，但Prior知道他们更不能接受他公然带男人回家过夜，所以这是最好的方案。

也许他们仍然认为是那些“坏孩子”把他们的儿子带入歧途，不肯听Prior解释他在寄宿中学里与“好孩子”为伍时就知道自己是与别人不同的那个。当然，他们不想听，他们不想听到任何人在家里谈论那些“不体面”的话题。

直到大学时代他才第一次将那些父母不允许谈论的想法付诸行动。他的第一个情人是社团里的同学，彼时他还未曾向任何人吐露关于自己的真相，但当他在派对上和那个男孩的目光相遇时，他们在一瞬间看穿了彼此。那份惊讶和诱惑使他战栗，饮酒的动作都不再平稳，香槟酒漏下去，打湿了他的领结。

有时候他希望那个人是Louis——他们是大学校友，但在校时并没有过交集（注1）。有时候他希望自己爱过的每一个人都是Louis。

为什么我们学校里从来没见过？他这样问过。

因为你是住在圣安东尼大厅的，高塔里的公主，我只是个你注意不到的书呆子。Louis这样自嘲说。

他无从划分Louis在他父母的规则下是“好孩子”还是“坏孩子”：他是个“死玻璃（faggot）”，“共匪（commie）”，“犹太佬（kike）”；但他又是个公务员，“高材生”，“老实人”。

相比之下，对Wade Wilson的判决要容易多了——他绝对是个“坏孩子”。

初次见到Wilson的那天，他曾十分确定那也是他们最后一次见面。枪声停息后，又过了几分钟，没听到其他动静，Prior才战战兢兢地靠近窗子，从被砸破的窗口探出头去观望。

那个人就横在楼下，血污泼溅在对面建筑的墙壁上。他的头罩破了，当然，他的头也是。被大口径子弹破开的颅骨挽着一汪仅存的血肉，其中有些白色的线索，可能是脑浆。

Prior止住呕吐感，穿过地上的碎玻璃离开窗边，跌坐在床上，拨通了报警电话。

半个小时后，他接到另一位警员的电话，询问他是不是之前报案的Walter先生。

你说这里有一具尸体。警员说。

是的。Prior答道。

那么，在你报案之后有其他人来过现场吗？

我没敢看，警官。Prior有些不悦。我报警之后就一直锁着门坐在床上。

好吧，那么尸体一定是被人移走了，很遗憾我们手上没有更多线索。以现场痕迹推测，这种程度的枪伤就算幸存也不太可能自行离开现场……

当然不可能。Prior想。那家伙被人爆头了。

他再次探身向楼下看去，下面有一众穿制服的警员和便装的探长、围观的市民、车顶闪烁的警灯，血迹依然昭彰在对面墙壁上，像一幅随性而至的涂鸦。只是不见了尸体。

那具查无踪迹的尸体，一个月后再次出现在被他损坏过的窗口，就像那一切从未发生过。今天，他又来问Prior是否愿意跟他出去喝一杯。

今晚不行。Louis今晚要过来看他。他也并不确定自己还有“喝一杯”的兴趣，他远离夜店生活很久了，自从他放弃变装表演，似乎也失去了泡夜店的理由。而现在，他能想象，那些过去惯常光顾的店里，认识他的、或只是有所耳闻的那些人，会像见了瘟神一样对他避之不及。

“那么，今晚11点？”

“我说了我没空。”

“哦，对，你约了人，你觉得你们多久能完事？”

“不，我没在等约炮。”Prior笑着摇头。

“那就11点。”

那家伙说完，跳上桌子从窗口翻出去，在下行的防火梯上留下一串沉重的脚步和撞击。

刚刚开门进来的Louis一脸惊诧地立在门口。Prior不反对他留着钥匙，毕竟自己腿脚不灵便，能省去一点下床开门的力气并不是坏事。

“那怪胎是谁？！”Louis走进屋里，双眼仍然疑惑地盯着窗口。

“特种部队的Wilson上尉，或者……”Prior摘下眼镜用衣角擦了擦，“……死侍，他管自己叫这个。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：这些都是我的私设。因为Louis的原型，也就是原剧作者，是哥伦比亚的，我就擅自设定Louis也是哥大毕业生了；Prior家里是名门世家，只要成绩不是太差送他上藤校应该没啥问题，但是对他这个black sheep不放心不想让他去远处，所以送去家门口的哥大似乎也是合理的，就这样设定了。St. Anthony Hall是哥大的一个高端社团（看过TSN的都懂吧，final club那种（。


	3. Freedom

Wade拉开那扇缺乏修缮的、锈蚀的大门，做了个邀请的手势。

“我都不知道纽约还有这种地方。”Prior走进那间灯光昏暗的酒吧，他坐上高脚凳，让手杖靠着吧台斜立住。“我是说，我在纽约住了三十年了。”

“总得有地方让我这种人舒坦一下吧。”死侍将他的面罩卷起一截，露出疤痕密布的下巴和嘴唇，“‘圣徒’（注2）可不会让人背着武士刀进去的。”

“来点什么？”酒保是个浅色头发、面容懒散的男人。

“来个口活。”Wilson说。

“哈，我还想要呢。”酒保翻个白眼。

“我是说酒。”死侍用竖起拇指指了指身边的新客，“一杯‘口活’给这位小哥哥。”

“马上就来。”

酒保捉了只口杯，动作麻利但不怎么讲究地倒上了甘露、百利甜和一朵生奶油，推到Prior面前。

“你想看我喝这个，是吧？”他用手捏着酒杯轻轻转动。

Wade为自己点了相同的甜酒，捏着碰了一下Prior的杯，“我也不介意先来。”

“我可有年头没这么干了，不过……”

尽管他疏远夜生活已久，还不至于忘记一杯‘口活’该怎么喝。

他的手放开酒杯，低头张圆了嘴唇含住杯口，就像在做另一件他擅长的事。他这样衔起酒杯，仰头一饮而尽。放下空杯后，满溢的奶油在他嘴角漏出一星雪白。

“我不该喝酒的。”他的医生不会高兴，Belize和Emily更要数落他，“我吃着药呢。”

他过去也不是个酒鬼、烟鬼，他对物质生活从不放纵，简直像他那些遥远的清教徒祖先。只不过，节制的生活习惯又为他换来了什么呢？

“我确定我们这儿也有可乐什么的。”酒保的神情依旧无精打采的，并不因Prior提起疾病的话题而惊慌。

“我赢了20块钱，前天。”Wade叫他的酒保朋友倒了啤酒，“我押注的那个人死了，我一直以为他会被仇家砍死，没想到病毒更快。”

Prior抬头看向黑板上的投注表，那是一场穷极荒诞的游戏，佣兵们对死神的恣情嘲弄。

“你是怎么活下来的？”Prior接过酒保端来的可乐，罐口还插着牙签伞，像某种猥琐的玩笑。

“哪一次？我想我每隔几个月总归要死一死……”

“上一次。我看见你中枪了，头壳都打飞了。”他咬着吸管，歪着头审视他的新朋友，“你到底是什么东西？”

“你听起来一点也不害怕。”死侍话说的时候会给人这种错觉，好像那面罩本身也能做出各样表情。

你也没有被我的病吓到，不是吗？Prior想。

“可能是我前阵子见的鬼够多了。”他说，“如果你说你不是人类我也不意外。”

“这个故事可有点长。”

“我们有一整夜。”

是的，Louis的拜访没占用太多时间。他仍有一整个长夜。

Louis在他居住过四年半的房间里只坐了半个小时。医院是一回事，他可以在病房里陪坐到深夜，握着前男友的手细细讲述他脑子里那些互相矛盾的念头；家是另一回事。

Prior知道，Louis仍然没有“痊愈”。听起来太矫情，但那是真的。葬礼过后的那个下午，救护人员登门的那个深夜，未能擦洗干净的地板，公理与正义，全都是藏在他床下的魔鬼。他仍然会在这间他熟悉的屋子里紧张起来，就像是他比患病的友人更需要安慰——也许的确是这样。有时Prior对此感到疲惫，但也深知自己一向爱着他的孩子气，他不希望这气息消失，永远不。他不希望Louis炽热、颤抖的灵魂变得麻木、灰暗。

他将要走向未知的暗处，他不能带上Louis。他不舍得。

那么，就这样吧。他说。早点回去吧，我今晚还有约。

和谁？Louis难以置信地皱眉。刚才那个怪人？你不觉得他像个危险人物？

“唔，差不多就这些咯，满世界跑，认识有趣的人，然后干掉他们。”死侍喝干了他的啤酒。

是的，好像是有那么一点危险。Prior想。

“对了，Wade，你的礼物到了。”酒保提醒他，“拆吗？”

“喔！”这个佣兵用夸张的姿态捧着双颊，“这可有点难办，我该等到圣诞夜是吗？”

酒保没理会他，进后屋里拎出一只皮箱，丢在吧台上。Wade兴奋地搓了搓手，掀起上盖，箱内是一支尺寸过大的半自动手枪（注3），似乎有些笨重的宽大握把在Wade手里倒也不显得勉强。

“圣诞快乐，死侍——哦，谢谢！这太屌了！”他把玩着新枪自问自答。

酒吧里的其他人似乎并不在意有人摆弄枪械，他们每个人腰里都别着不止一件武器。

“要试试吗？”死侍慷慨地邀请道，“.44口径的新家伙，还没上市，不过我有特别的门道……”

“你想让我摸你的大枪？”

Wade显然对这样的性暗示喜闻乐见，“哦……求之不得。”佣兵的手指勾着扳机护圈把枪转了半圈，握把朝向他的新伙伴。

Prior接过那支沉甸甸的武器，不得不用上双手才能把握。银色的枪管在他手里泛着光泽，冰冷，坚硬，致命。这就是……判决他人生死的感觉吧。

他转过枪口，瞄准身边的佣兵，“砰。”

Wade应声做了个捂心的动作。

“这真不是我该来的地方。”他笑着归还了手枪。如果Louis知道……还说不定要怎样大惊小怪。

这不是个让人舒服的地方，地板油腻肮脏，空气里充斥着刺鼻的烟酒恶臭，间或发生的殴斗无端激烈起来又同样快速地平息下去。

但它的确令人感到无所禁忌。就像只存在于的臆想中的，并不美丽的自由。

 

凌晨时分，Wade送他走出那条偏僻的小巷，稀疏的路灯勉强照着半条无人的街道，破损的灯箱忽明忽暗。

“店里那些人一定很羡慕你。”Prior说，“我猜我也有一点。”

“哈，你看了我的脸就不会这样说了。”

Prior停下来，望向那个藏在面罩下的男人，“看了会被灭口吗？”

“会做噩梦，如果这算是一种形式的灭口……”

他向那个佣兵伸出手，在半空中被抓住手腕。Wade放开他的手，自己慢慢卸下头罩。

“你认为这样活着值得吗？”一对巧克力色眼睛栖息在那些崎岖的疤痕之间，散发着与他的悍戾外表不相称的柔和光采，“和你们这些小皇后想要的‘靓丽（fabulous）生活’可不太一样。”

Prior无言注视着那张犹如从地狱归来的面容。他仰起脸，让自己的唇在那几乎不成形状的嘴唇上点了一下。转身离开前，他拍了拍Wade的胸口。

长期故障的路灯闪烁着，持续发出呲呲杂音，最终熄灭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 2、The Saint，80年代纽约市的标志性同志夜店，艾滋危机初期有人把当时还没定名的艾滋病称为“Saint disease”，因为该店有许多会员接连患病，甚至有传言说如果你喝了该店里喷泉的水就会得病（这些和本文没有直接关系，但是了解一下无妨……  
> 3、就是沙漠之鹰，电影里死侍惯用的手枪（当然电影里用的是后来的型号，这里出现是古早型号），这个系列的枪是在85年开始投产的，所以既然AU到这个时间，感觉会有“Wade拿到他的第一支沙鹰”这样的情节呢~XD


	4. Last Christmas

Prior决定回家过圣诞夜。

他有三四年没回家过节了。自从和Louis交往之后，他们都不再回家过节。难得的圣诞假期，他一点也不想浪费在无意义的家庭聚会上， 

昨晚母亲打来电话，例行问候之后邀请他回家吃圣诞晚餐。

你可以带上Louis。母亲这样说着，就像这是什么格外恩典。

我们不在一起了。

好吧。带谁都可以。

Prior同意了。虽然他没打算带上Louis，或Belize，或任何一个会令他父母感到些微不适的男伴。

他检阅了衣柜里那些印花艳丽的衬衫和马甲，最终穿了件烟灰色的毛衣。

他考虑过打点腮红让自己看上去不那么像具死尸，但那也不会有太大差别，谁都能看得出来他的健康状况和过去判若两人，他无法蒙骗所有人，尤其是母亲。

她知道最坏的事发生了。从他走进门的那一刻，她就知道。

“你什么时候开始戴眼镜了？”一位表亲在寒暄中问他，“是这一季的时尚吗？”

“可不是么，”他半真半假地笑着，“学院范儿。”

亲戚们识趣地避免问起他的工作或婚姻，他们都知道他是个玻璃，也知道他大学毕业后就没有过什么正经工作。事实上他并不真的在乎这些。折磨他的是隔着餐桌看见母亲的嘴角微微颤抖。

父亲可能看出了什么，也可能是母亲对他说了什么。他们的脸色都不好看，却不能在这时发作。

Prior猜想自己做对了。他们默而不宣的剧痛已经让他难以担负。他无法想象众人离开之后，母亲会如何哭泣和质问，他不能等到那一刻发生，他不得不提前告辞。

“我先走了，”他拥抱了父母、兄姊，挤出又一个微笑，“晚饭很棒。”

“现在还早。”母亲的脸上没有笑容也没有责难，“你的房间还是老样子，你可以住下。”

他无声地摇了摇头。

“晚安，妈妈。”

他走向门口拿了大衣和围巾。

“你怎么能这样，今天是圣诞节。”母亲没有哭泣喊叫，她冷静的声音却比任何哀号更令人心脏骤然一紧。

他知道母亲不只是在责备他早早告辞。他仍然斗胆回头看了这个他曾称之为家的地方，看到她眼底的惊慌、悲恸和未说出口的控诉：不，你没有权利这样对我。

我很抱歉。他想。

他裹上围巾，开门走进纽约城十二月的寒风里。

 

夜半的中央公园安静得像是不属于这个城市，即使在圣诞夜。

Prior坐在拱门下，没注意到自己的手脚冻得有些僵硬了。冬天里喷泉不再涌动，那些年过百岁的伦敦梧桐也早就褪成一片荒凉。

“嘿，”他听到上方露台上有人喊，“你也被房东撵了？”

那人影从露台上翻下来，重重砸在他面前的红砖上。

“不，只是……”他急着抹掉脸上的泪痕，“吃了个圣诞晚餐。”他试图站起来，这个举动比他想象的更吃力。

那个佣兵弯腰捞住他的腋下和膝弯，将他打横抱起，“看来你需要搭个便车回家。”

“不，我不想……”他吞掉了自己的话，最终在那个宽厚的怀抱里安定下来。

Wade抱着他信步穿过夜色里的中央公园。这个夜里，露宿在长椅上的流浪汉都要比平日少些。

“我懂，这就是家人，你总是想着这次会不一样，但是结果都一样，我爸从不会因为过节就放过我……”

“你上次说你还没出生你爸就跑了。”Prior指出。

“是吗？不过重点是……”

Wade貌似并不在意他颠三倒四的自述。

Prior阖上眼，让自己靠在那副厚实的胸肌上，“但我必须回去……至少这一次。”

因为他无法预知是否还有下一次。从现在起，每一个圣诞节都可能是最后一个。

 

在圣诞节的凌晨拦出租车没那么容易，而死侍似乎有自己的主意。

“……你是在撬车吗？”撑着手杖站在道边的Prior考虑要不要先行离开这个犯罪现场。

“技术层面上，是；但我是想给咱们叫一个……”他话没说完，几团白色的丝网凭空飞来，将他正在作案的手糊在车门上。“哇！来得真是——”死侍被牵着丝绳荡下来的细长身影一脚踢飞，撞在对面墙上。

这可不妙。Prior决定走为上策，赶在Wade被他的仇人又一次开膛或爆头之前。他撑着拐杖蹒跚逃走，尽管效率不佳。

“嗷……疼疼疼疼……”死侍发出一连串听起来并不真实的抱怨。

“怎么又是你！”另一个穿紧身衣的家伙落下来叉着手发牢骚，“……圣诞节都不得清闲。”他的声音听上去如此年轻。

“见到你真好，宝贝儿（Good to see you too，baby boy），我就知道你圣诞节也在巡逻，就是想问你能不能……”他这才发现新伙伴正在尝试溜走，“欸？小皇后？你去哪？”

“这还用问？”Prior没有停下，虽然也没走出多远，“我可没你这么扛打，我只想离那个‘爬墙的害虫’远点……”

“嘿！别相信报纸上说的那些，”蜘蛛男孩听起来有些沮丧，“还有你，Wade，你到底在搞什么鬼？”

“你知道，这个日子车不好打，顺我们一道吧。”死侍厚着脸皮要求。

“什么？我又不是你的司机，Wade！”那男孩吼完又看了看另一个人拄着拐杖的背影，“……好吧，下不为例。”

 

“你朋友有个好看的屁股。”

“什么？”Wade从那双白细的长腿之间抬起头。

“我说，你朋友的屁股很辣。”Prior轻轻喘息着说。一只疤痕密布的手揉搓着他半硬的阴茎。

“嘿，”Wade直起身来俯视着他，“在我给你吹管的时候夸别的男人，这可不对，”

“你真的知道你在干什么？”粗糙的触感划过他胸前暗红色的病斑，Wade惩罚似的捏了一下他的乳头。

“跟你说过了，没有病毒能在这个身体里活下去，”那只粗糙的手继续揉弄着他胸脯，“我他妈的就像新生儿一样干净。”

Wade从他的床头柜里抓了一支KY，胡乱挤了一团在手里。

他很久没做过这个了，即使在Louis搬走之前，他们也很久不曾这样大动干戈地做齐全套了。说实在话，他不是个性欲旺盛的人。很多时候，如果Louis想要，他会替他吹出来或打出来，而他自己近半年里唯一的高潮来自一场真幻难辨的春梦。

只是，现在，这就是他真心想做的。赤裸的，纯粹的，心无旁骛的性交。

“如果这东西能杀了我。”那个形如鬼魅的男人喃喃道，“那就是我收过的最好的圣诞礼物了。” 

湿滑的茎头顶在他的入口。

那或许是他身上唯一没有疤痕的地方。Prior想。

Wade从背后深深地进入他，那双习惯摆弄武器的手卡着他细瘦的腰身。他的体重比上个星期增加了半公斤，但仍然瘦得像一片枯叶。他曾经有过健康饱满的身材——尽管不是什么游泳运动员那样精猛的身体，但足以为他赢得一个陌生情人的真心赞美。他曾经有过适合穿鱼尾裙的、挺翘诱人的屁股，就像那个蜘蛛男孩。

一瞬间的死亡也许是畅快的。

但死亡并不总是倏然而至。

它从一杯水、一次散步开始，从一场梦、一阵暴雨开始，从眼泪和伤害开始，从不被渴望开始。

所以他需要这个。就像某种不需解释的信仰：如果能被渴望，就能把死亡挡在更远一步的地方。

“喔，真够硬的，”Wade的手绕到他胯下粗鲁地套弄，“你能这样射吗？你有被操射过吗？我听说有人可以但我没遇到过，是吧，说出来有点矬，毕竟我还算是操过不少人了……”

也许可以。他想。但他的喉咙忙于呻吟，无暇回应Wade的聒噪。

确认活着的感觉，令他硬得胀痛。

“我猜你快了，”Wade在他身后自顾自说着，“还差一点，一点点，一点……哇哦！我是说，哇哦！这太棒了！你看看！真漂亮……它还在流！这真是值得一看……”

他昏昏沉沉地倒下，耳中是Wade那近乎滑稽的惊叹，就像他在主持什么比赛节目。他感觉到Wade的精液射在他大腿后侧，而他自己的老二还在缓缓淌着水。

“Wade，”

他翻过身，抬起因无力而抖动的手，抚上那张狰狞而又温柔的脸。

“你很靓丽（You are fabulous）。你应该知道的。”


	5. 尾声：Wake Me up Before You Go

节礼日的早晨，Wade说他要去工作。这一次他是从正门离开的。

你会错过我的生日。Prior悲观地预测。

新年假期里，他没有再听到Wade的消息。Louis在新年后来过一次，这次他坐得更久一些，带了他最近看的新书和Prior喜欢的青苹果酱。

他们在57街一家新开的餐馆庆祝了Prior的生日，并一致决定没有必要去酒吧续摊。毕竟他们都不再是贪玩的小伙子了。

又过了几天，当Prior窝在沙发里握着遥控器百无聊赖地来回转台，那个红衣的佣兵终于再次抬起他的窗子，从防火梯上翻进来。

“你真的错过了我的生日。”Prior抱怨说。

“但我带了礼物，”死侍挤到他身边坐下。

他放下遥控器，接过礼盒。

“这是什么？”他拆开缎带，掀起盒盖，里面是一本贝叶挂毯的画册。

“我在法国做了点活，顺便就……我想我们可以一起找找你的祖先，讲讲中世纪恐怖故事什么的。”

Prior大笑起来，“是个好主意。”

他再次捉起遥控器，却没有播转频道。荧屏里的George Michael甩着蓬松金发，唱着悲戚的旋律。

“那孩子是同性恋。”Prior断言。

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”仍然没有道理能解释他们对同类的感知，在任何地方，舞池、办公室、地铁通道、公园长椅，他们总能在一瞬无言的对视中认出彼此。“我是个先知。”Prior笑着靠向Wade肩头。

I’m never gonna dance again…

Prior轻声哼唱，想起的却是另一支曲子。

I’m never gonna dance again the way I dance with you…

“想跳舞吗？”Wade说。

“我不认为我还能跳。”他的腿没有恶化，但也没有变得更好。

“我想你可以。”

Wade一把抱起他托在怀里，在客厅里走起愚蠢的舞步。

“放我下来，你这个疯子。”

“生日快乐。”

“已经过了，蠢货。”

“好吧，那就……”Wade抱着他走向卧室，踩过走廊上的淡淡血痕，“活着快乐……？”

“听起来不错。”他吻了吻佣兵的嘴，“活着快乐。”

 

【The End】

**Author's Note:**

> Free Talk：这篇文每节的标题都是来自贱贱心爱的Wham!的歌，我觉得从各种意义上都很配这篇文的内容>< （careless whisper真的很像Louis对Prior的心情有没有><  
> 以防我写得不明白，说一下背景：序幕发生在1985年10月底，Prior第一次入院之后；1-3节发生在同年12月圣诞节前夕，也就是原作剧情结束之后；尾声发生在86年1月。（不过其实我都有用细节交代啦……


End file.
